A Wedding That Will Live in Infamy
by Meliantha
Summary: It's the big day that everyone's been waiting for - Lily and James are finally getting married.


Today was the day. The big day. The day he had been waiting for since he had first set eyes on her. The day that would change his life forever.

_And I'd rather be anywhere but here_, James thought as he glared at his reflection.

"Come on, mate, relax!" Sirius said encouragingly, rubbing James' back.

"Easy for you to say," James growled through gritted teeth. The stupid tie just wouldn't look right! No matter how hard he tried, it stubbornly refused to tighten and hung loose about his neck. "Damn tie! I should just cut it off!"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Face me," he said, grinning, and promptly fixed the insolent cravat. He patted it, satisfied. "There. Honestly, Prongs, what would you do without me?"

"I have no idea," said James, staring down at the tie in amazement.

"Oho, what have we here!" said a familiar voice, and the door to the photography room swung open. They saw Remus's face for a brief moment before it disappeared. "We've finally found them, Wormtail."

Peter poked his chubby face into the room, followed by Remus once more, and it immediately brightened as his watery eyes found James and Sirius by the mirror. "Finally!" he exclaimed happily. "We thought we'd never find you; this church is so big!"

The two entered, shutting the door behind them. Remus took one look at James' petrified expression and strode toward him. Peter lagged behind, his attention easily distracted by the decorations all over the room.

"Why do you look like you just saw a ghost, Prongs?" he asked, smiling at his friend warmly. "It's your big day! The one you've been dreaming about all these years!"

"I...I know," said James shakily, turning back to the mirror and futilely running his hands through the unruly mop of black hair. "It's just...just..."

"Just what?" Peter suddenly inquired. He grinned. "You're not _scared_, are you?"

"Of course not!" James snapped.

"Naturally," said Sirius, nodding wisely. "Especially not with Lily out there waiting for you."

"Oh no," Remus agreed. "And it simply wouldn't do if he didn't look like his confident self in front of all...what was it? In front of the one hundred fifty plus guests?"

"Okay, so maybe I am," James confessed, shoving his hands deep into his pockets, "but only a little!"

They laughed.

"So where's the photographer?" Peter asked. He glanced toward the door. "That's what we're here for, right?"

"Maybe that's what _you're_ here for," said Sirius connivingly, and at Peter's blank look, he continued, "the rest of us are here for the photo shoot."

Peter's face turned a million shades of red as Sirius burst out laughing. "What? I...no! What are you...?!" Peter sputtered.

Remus shook his head at them, but he was beaming just the same. "Anyway, the photographer isn't taking our pictures until after the wedding, and the bride was already in here for her pictures."

"Aw..." said Peter disappointedly.

But James wasn't paying attention to a word they were saying. He was staring fixedly at the clock on the wall, and all the color had drained out of his face.

"Prongs?" Sirius asked, concerned, then followed his gaze up to the clock. "Ah. That explains it."

"James Potter!" a female voice called, and the director opened the door, notes in hand and an eager smile plastered on her tan face. "We're ready for you now!"

"That's what I was afraid of," James moaned, reluctantly heading towards the door.

"Don't worry, mate," said Sirius helpfully. "I'll walk with you there just in case you faint."

"Idiot," James grumbled. "You _have_ to come with me."

"Well, then, we'll just kill two birds with one stone, won't we?"

They followed the director down the hall toward the sanctuary in silence, James imagining a million different things that could go wrong. What if he tripped when he entered? What if he entered too soon? What if the maid-of-honor didn't stop where she was supposed to? What if Lily fainted in the middle of the ceremony? What if someone spoke up and objected to their marriage? What if - oh Merlin - what if Lily changed her mind?

"...James, earth to James! Hullo in there!"

James blinked and suddenly realized that Sirius was an inch away from his face. He yelped and stumbled backward, nearly losing his balance in his surprise but recovering just in time. "Don't scare me like that!"

Sirius just laughed, grey eyes dancing. "Come on, lover boy," he said, grabbing James's arm, "time for you to show your pretty face."

James stomach suddenly lurched, the butterflies fluttering maniacally. "Oh, Merlin," he whispered as the double doors opened. The priest was standing just inside, and he nodded the two before leading them down to stand just in front of the altar. "Oh, Merlin," James repeated. He wrung his hands nervously, beads of cold sweat forming beneath his collar. "Oh Merlin, oh Merlin, oh Merlin."

"Hush. You'll be fine," Sirius murmured reassuringly. "Here come the grandparents."

The main entrance opened, and all four of James' grandparents entered, walking down the aisle with big, teary grins. His father's mother caught his eye and gave him a little encouraging wave. James smiled weakly back. Next, Lily's two pairs of grandparents entered, all looking rather disoriented. Now this amused James - he suspected they'd never been to a wizard's wedding before, and the fairy lights and floating candles would definitely be a new experience.

"Good," said Sirius suddenly, beaming. "You're finally smiling."

But then the music changed, and James' own grin faded. What was happening now?

"Relax," came Sirius' calming whisper. "It's just the parents."

Mr. and Mrs. Potter entered, both positively glowing. Their eyes immediately focused on James as they came forward, and the black-haired man felt heartened by their confidence. Lily's parents came after, looking just as amazed by everything as the grandparents, but not surprised. Her father's gaze connected with his own, and the heat rushed back to James' face. Not much longer until Lily came out, with Mr. Evans leading her. James swallowed hard, but, to his great relief, he became more and more confident with each passing moment. Why had he worried so much before?

And now the bridesmaids and the groomsmen. This was it! James steeled himself. The big moment was just around the corner. First Remus, with Lily's older sister Petunia, who looked utterly repulsed by her situation. Remus looked just as unhappy - in James' opinion, he had every right to - and the black-haired man's nose wrinkled ever-so-slightly, not caring in the least if Petunia saw. She was jealous of her sister and hated magic with every inch of her soul - if she even had a soul. And the way she treated Lily was abysmal! Petunia scowled at James as she and Remus parted to stand on their respective sides, and James found himself wondering what Lily had been thinking when she made Petunia a bridesmaid. Remus caught his eye and shook his head, showing that he was just as clueless as James. Next came Peter, walking next to a girl with braids. James vaguely recognized her as a younger cousin of Lily's and a Ravenclaw at Hogwarts. He knew nothing beyond that, but the girl smiled at him anyway, and Peter was grinning too. And lastly, Lily's best friend Alice entered, smiling and crying at the same time. But James didn't see if she stopped in the right place or not, nor did he pay any attention to the ring-bearer or the little girl scattering rose petals everywhere, because the whole of his attention was centered on the entrance and the woman waiting just behind those great oak doors.

Then the music that everyone knew so well flew from the fingertips of the pianist, echoing through the sanctuary. James's knees grew weak, as everyone else stood, and then...

There she was. He could see her smile and her bright green eyes, vivid even behind the veil. Sprigs of blue violets decorated her hair, and she held a bouquet of twelve white and red roses. And her dress...her dress had a train that needed two people to carry, and the top was studded with glittering jewels. Whether they were real or not, James didn't care. As a matter of fact, he didn't even care about the dress. His eyes had never left her face and the deep eyes he fell into so readily, and the radiant smile curving her ruby red lips, and the tears that threatened to brim over at any minute. She drew nearer, and he wanted to embrace her right then and there. But her father was in the way, and the priest was moving forward...so they would just have to wait. The priest beckoned James to come closer, and the man complied, still staring at Lily, and she smiled so broadly at him that he forgot his anxiety and broke into his characteristic lopsided grin.

The next few minutes passed in a blur of speech as the priest introduced the ceremony. All that existed for James right now was Lily, and from the way she was beaming at him, he knew she felt the same way.

Then, her father was sitting down, and the priest was gesturing for them to hold hands. James did so gladly, taking her trembling white hands in his. He smiled encouragingly at her.

"James Potter, do you take Lily Evans to be your wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony; do you pledge to love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her, so long as you both shall live?"

What kind of a fool question was that? "I do."

"Lily Evans, do you take James Potter to be your wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony; do you pledge to love - "

"Of course she does," James suddenly interrupted, and a murmur went through the crowd.

"James!" Lily hissed, but she continued smiling, as if she was trying not to laugh. James was fully in his element, completely comfortable in front of the guests. Not having to wait anymore did that to you.

He grinned. "Well, you do, don't you?"

"Well, _yes_, but you're not supposed to interrupt the priest!"

"Well, it's a little late to tell me that now."

"James, you - "

The priest cleared his throat and Lily broke off. "If I may," he said patiently. Lily blushed and nodded.

"Repeat after me," he instructed, addressing James. James caught Lily's eye and winked. Her eyes widened.

"Don't you dare," she mouthed, but James ignored it.

"I, James Potter..."

"I, James Potter..."

"Take thee, Lily Evans..."

"Take thee, Lily Evans..."

"To be my wedded wife..."

"To be my wedded wife," James repeated, then continued in a flight of fancy, "to have and to hold from this day forward and into eternity, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, 'til death do us part," he grinned at the priest's round-eyed stare, "thereto I pledge my faithfulness." Lily was glaring at him, and he could read what was in her eyes just as clearly as if she had written it down: "You're ruining the moment." He quailed beneath that stare, but he had no regrets.

Recovering, the priest turned to Lily. He seemed a little awkward now, and James mentally congratulated himself. He glanced behind him to Remus and Sirius. Sirius gave him a thumbs-up, and Remus just shook his head. James stifled a laugh and returned his attention to Lily. She was halfway through the vow now, since she was being her typical pragmatic self and going through it line for line.

"...in sickness and in health," she said, repeating after the priest, " 'til death do us part. Thereto I pledge my faithfulness." She smiled triumphantly at James, who just discreetly rolled his eyes.

"Can we kiss now?" James inquired. This time, the guests gave a collective gasp.

"James!" Lily exclaimed, horrified. She blushed when she realized how loud she had spoken, and lowered her voice. "We still have to light the unity candle and exchange rings, you idiot." Despite her tone, though, a happy smile still curved her lips.

"Oh, right, sorry," said James, sounding entirely insincere. He grinned broadly at the woman before him. Everyone was so tense! It was his duty to lighten them up, and his plan was definitely working. This would be a wedding that no one could ever forget, even if they wanted to. Everything was going according to plan, so why apologize?

A bit flustered, the priest led them back to the altar, atop of which the unlit unity candle stood. Without speaking a word, James hurried his and Lily's parents through it, and before anyone knew it, the priest was asking for the rings. Sirius and Alice stepped forward, producing the rings from wherever they had hid them. Alice gave Lily an encouraging smile, looking sincerely sympathetic over James' behavior, but Sirius seemed like he might burst into full-blown laughter at any minute.

As they gave their vows, James took Lily's small hand in his and slid the white gold ring onto her slim finger, resisting the urge to kiss the diamond adorning it. Giving him a beautiful, grateful smile, she did the same for him.

And with relief, the priest announced, "You may now kiss the bride."

"At last," James whispered. He slowly lifted her veil away from her face, her eyes closing demurely as he did so. Then she gazed at him with those beautiful emerald eyes and saw the wealth of love that burned there for him, and him alone. Without a second to spare, James pulled her to him and breathed straight into her hear, "The part I've been waiting for."

"You," she said teasingly, but then she couldn't say anymore as James planted a kiss on her mouth. Her arms came up about his neck and the kiss deepened...

Then they were suddenly aware of the priest saying, "Easy, now!" The two reluctantly pulled away, grinning sheepishly at each other. They linked arms and turned to face the people all watching them. Sirius was grinning so hard that it looked like his face might break open at any second, Remus was smiling his typical half-smile, and Peter looked near tears. James' gaze moved away from them to look at the doors. This was his final moment as a single man. One more word from the priest, and he and Lily would be united forever. He squeezed her hand, and her face turned to face him. They broke into a wide smile and looked out over the crowd again, their hearts beating in unison as they waited in anticipation.

"May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. James Potter!"


End file.
